Abject Saccharine
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: You get the best seat in the house for Armageddon. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everyone, how are we doing? I'm back, hopefully for a while if this story catches your interest, with a lovely new idea. It's a play on another authors concept; Alaina Downs. She is writing a story called Firsts for Alice,2009. Her story uses one shots about first in the characters life to tell the story. I simply love this idea! So here, im going to apply that same strategy. This story will be composed of one shot about firsts, among other things, to get its point across. It is not a conventional way, but it is just as interesting, if not more. Now, we dont have to go through co0untless chapters of boring nonsense to get to the real juicy stuff. (: Anyway, this is just a tester chapter, real short, to get you guys interested. Please review, id love to get your feedback as well as hopefully giving me ideas for further chapters, cause the oneshots that i write should come from my audience, at least somewhat (:_

_oh btw, Joker/OC story (;  
_

_With that, the usual disclaimer. I own nadaa. wahh :(_

* * *

Tucked away behind the overgrown branches, dirty greens and white stained browns, lies a footnote in history, almost forgotten.

The road doesn't even reach this far, the paths carved out by the scurrying chipmunks and conniving foxes; the only ones who find solace in the beaten down pieces of playful memories left behind. And as if it wasn't already blatantly obvious of the age this playground had obtained, the sticky white snow encompassed almost every inch of the once bright blue equipment, hiding it even more from view.

Rusty chains of the once bustling swing sway idly in the frigid winter breeze, playing a melancholy tune of its own. The slide, no longer of conventional use, lies broken and defeated, drained of the joy of years passed.

The image is cold; frigid and biting as the icy metal of the monkey bars must be to the touch. But not once does a hand come up to brush against this decaying fossil, even as hers yearn to do so. The ground surrounding this delicate picture is barren, scattered with frosted trees and wilted saplings. It's an empty white landscape with glittering facets of frozen sunlight dancing along the surface.

This is all that's left now; a precious reminder of the bittersweet naïveté swirling around in the vast winter air, laughter still echoing from hollow memories of a past not wished to have been left behind.

A small smile flitters across her features for a moment before forming itself back into a grim frown, stinging liquid burning behind her eyelids. She takes slow deliberate footsteps towards the hidden gem, admiring its beauty even though it holds anything but the majestic wonder it held when she was a child. Memories flash, scenes and pictures race through her brain as she gets closer - her finger playing with the creaking chains of the swing - until finally a sick maniacal laughter shatters her reverie.

She didn't turn around; even as the laughter grew louder and dangerously more caustic. Footsteps could be heard now too, her mind finally back to the present, her ears straining to hear every infinitesimal sound. This was her last hope, to run and never be found again. This was her solace, her sanctuary, her haven.

Only now, it was her hell.

* * *

_ I surely do hope that was somewhat interesting. Its real short, im sorry, but thats cause i really wanted to get something out for you guys. PLease let me know if this concept is interesting, as well as giving me ideas for future chapters. Again, thank you so much for reading (:_

_Review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's the next installment, sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy._

_(:_

* * *

_Every society gets the kind of criminal it deserves._  
_- Robert Kennedy_

" I hate you." She spat through gritted teeth, her back pressed achingly against the decaying wall behind her. Legs; a colorful array of deep purples, fading blues, and sickly yellows, were held taught against her petite frame, holding herself together, and casting the world around out.

Straightening his tie, smugness in the air almost as potent as the gunpowder that clung to his suit, he looked to her through the cracked glass of the vanity mirror. " Save it for another time, darling. Pathetic doesn't suit you."

Twisted laughter filled the air, a symphony of hatred and lost hope encompassing the small space. With one last wayward glance over his shoulder, a sickening smirk and a penetrative gaze, he sauntered towards the door. It's hinges creaking loudly as it opened, The Joker gave one more parting quote. " Don't wait up for me _sweet_heart."

And then the door slammed shut, hollow footsteps quickly fading to other, more distinct sounds as she sat there broken, curled in the fetal position, unable to break from her trance. Yells to his men erupted, nervous scampering and shuffling of equipment became more pronounced until the last of the Joker's men piled into the numerous vehicles kept within the Theatre's confines.

Then, radio silence.

Left to mull over her thoughts, back and forth fighting between the silent voices in her head, she kept the same rigid position. She almost couldn't feel the pain.

It was these times that were the worst. She felt torn and confused, lost and defeated, like a thick fog enveloped her very being, her mind filling with eerie jeering and manipulative whispers. But most of all, it was the hatred that prevailed. It bubbled to the surface, right back up from where she had buried it.

It was irrational, really, her raging shift in emotions. One minute she was head over heels for the man, and the next she was running from the monster within.

And no, not the monster within _him._ That monster she was quite familiar with.

It was the monster in herself that truly scared her. The monster he brought out of her, _that's_ what frightened her the most.

And she _hated_ him for it.

The monsters that hid under the bed, the demons that lurked in the closet, the ghosts that crept through the darkest shadows; those fears all people hold, that she herself held, and now she was one of them.

But she couldn't give him all the credit. Oh no. After all, she let it happen, openly welcomed it, _yearned _for it to grab hold of her and never let her go. And it did.

She was changing, morphing, _evolving._ This was a transition of sorts, and a downright wreck she had momentarily become. Crying and sobbing and screaming and fighting. She just couldn't seem to control herself, even for the briefest of seconds.

This was metamorphosis at its finest.

In the background, Joker watched, waited patiently for this transformation to occur. He knew what was happening, he caused it. But now he waited, leaving her to complete her modification all on her own; just like he knew she would. All it took were a few twisted words, a symphony of well rehearsed lies to make her think the way he wanted. And now, she sat cracking like the porcelain doll she had always been, dropped to the ground and left to shatter, the pieces scurrying off into no man's land; never to be found again.

Slowly but surely, with movements capturing the fluidity of a waterfall in early spring, she brought herself to her feet, brushing the few stray tears from her cheeks, the salty liquid burning against her fingertips, and glided over to the vanity mirror staring trance-like into the dirtied glass.

Disgust and repugnance rolled off her in waves as she continued her probing gaze, picking out every fault, every weakness, every imperfection she could find within herself. Deafening silence filled her ears, pounding against her head and the scathing voices in it.

_Ugly._ She thought, the voices in her head only rising in volume and significance. _Disgusting whore. Useless. Broken. Weak. _" Worthless." She whispered, her voice a dejected mess of hopelessness. But those vibrant red lips, beautiful and full, turned from a pathetic grimace to a ferocious snarl in seconds.

Her hands, slender and slick, buried themselves within the confines of that once pristine vanity, searching frantically beneath the mess that now consumed it. Her fingers scraped against the hard surface, under the paper thin pages ripped from their confines of their bindings. Pricks of blood sprouted against the pads of her fingers as they skimmed along the broken glass and stray pins littering the area. More frantic and desperate her movements became as the object of her pursuit seemed to slip between her metaphoric grasps.

Hysterical whispers spilled from her lips as she ripped open drawers, emptying them of every last morsel left within them. It wasn't until the very distinct clattering of metal against wood rang through the air that everything once against went silent, truly silent.

The drawer dropped fro her shaking hands, her eyes locked on the metallic beauty sitting atop the polished surface. Thoughts raced through her mind, but she understood none of it. Reaching towards the glistening object, she took one last angry glare at the reflection that mocked her through the glass, bringing her hands up to her face, the light shining off of the sharp surface and creating a euphoric glow to emanate against her glistening tears.

Grabbing fistfuls of her cascading blonde tresses, she took the scissors clutched within her hands and brought them down with one audible _slice. _Again and again she repeated this deranged process, he mind far from the sanity she once obtained. She cut and hacked until the hair that fell barely fell past her shoulders, a noticeable contrast from her prior look.

But a match to the person she now was.

Now, as she looked into the glass, her head tilted to the side in an inquisitive, yet playful manor, she finally felt a release of all the tensions and confusion that filled her brain only moments before.

Stage right, spotlight on; enter madness.

* * *

_Sounding good so far? There are more one shots to come, hopefully one's that are much more happy. Please review, let me know how i've done._

_Thank you(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart _


End file.
